The wrong hook
by oncer4life11
Summary: What if other Hooks daughter shows up in Storybrooke and bumps into Emma and Killian?


**This is for a request I got in my** _ **Swanbeliever one-shots**_ **that didn't fit into the series so it gets its own spot. The request is from a guest. The request is this: Would you do a one shot where the other Hook's lost daughter that he was trying to find somehow ends up in Storybooke and finds Killian thinking he is her dad? It would be set shortly after Emma's last scene and Emma would still be pregnant or Riley would be a newborn. (This is a sort of prequel for chapter 167 of the one-shots.)**

 **Ok so I've gotten the impression in the show that this Alice/Tilly character is the other Hooks daughter so the idea is that it is her in this story.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

 _The wrong Hook_

Killian and Emma are sitting outside on the patio of Granny's dinner; Emma is holding their now 4 month old daughter against her chest as she burps the little girl after her bottle. Killian smiles watching them, he never imagined he could ever be this happy. He had a beautiful wife who loved him despite his past, and they had a beautiful daughter, Riley.

Emma looks and sees Killian looking at her "What?" she asks with a laugh.

"Nothing love… it's just… you and Riley make me so happy is all" Killian says.

Emma hums in agreement; she had managed to get a couple good burps from Riley. So now she is gently rubbing her back to aide her in getting to sleep "I have to admit you two make me pretty happy… all that is missing is…"

"Henry?" Killian says.

"Yeah" Emma says with a sad smile, she then looks down at Riley and kisses her head.

Killian puts a arm around Emma and kisses her temple "He will be back love…"

Emma's eyes are filled with tears but she nods "I know, just with Riley… its made me wish more that he was here still is all."

Killian gives her shoulder a squeeze "I miss him to Emma, but I know he will back, and I wouldn't be surprised if when he does he spends a month straight with you."

Emma chuckles "That would be nice… I wouldn't complain" she says with a smile.

"Mean while you have this little love to dote on" Killian says putting his hand on his daughters back with a smile.

"She is a pretty good distraction" Emma adds, giving her little girl another light kiss on the head as she sleeps.

Then a blonde girl comes walking into the patio of the dinner and dead stops in her steps dumbstruck by what she sees.

The couple notice the girl "Are you alright lass?" Killian says breaking the silence.

"I'm… I'm sorry you just look like somebody is all" she says.

Killian raised his eyebrow "Do I now?" he says a bit smug, earning a light slap from his wife.

"Yeah… um… you look like my father. Well when he was young. The last time I saw him… he had shoulder length greyish hair and big belly."

"What is his name?" Emma asks having a idea who this girls father was.

"Killian Jones… but he went by Captain Hook" she says with a smile.

"Aye love, I believe I know who and where your father is. But he doesn't look how you remember anymore" Killian says.

"How come you look like him?" she asks "well younger him?"

"That's tough to explain…" Killian says giving his wife a smile.

"How do I know you're not messing with me, and you are really me, that you're just trying to hide the fact you have a new wife?" she says raising a eyebrow back at him.

"Look um…?" Emma starts.

"Alice" Alice answers.

"Look Alice… my husband and your dad started out the same… but took different paths" Emma says giving her a smile "I can promise you he is in another realm… looking for you actually."

"Aye… we saw him about a year ago" Killian says.

"He off helping my son, and my son is helping him" Emma says proudly.

Alice just kind of looks a for a minute "I'm sorry… I just… you look exactly like he did when I was little."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Killian asks.

"A couple years…?" Alice guesses.

"You can't remember?" Emma asks as she shifts Riley a little bit.

"Hard to explain" Alice says.

Emma can tell she is telling the truth "How about you eat with us… we can help sending you to where they should be. The last place my son contacted us from."

Alice looks at them unsure "Alright fine…"

A couple hours later the couple is in the back yard about to open a portal to send Alice off.

"Alright… this is the last place we heard from them" Emma says.

Alice nods "Thank you."

"Our pleasure lass" Killian says with a nod.

"You're a lot like him… your daughter is very lucky.

Emma goes to Killian putting a arm around his waist, while Killian puts a arm around her shoulder "Yes she is" she adds with a smile.

"Thank you again… maybe we will meet again?" Alice says.

Emma nods, while Killian throws the bean "Aye lass, I believe our paths will cross again."

Alice nods "Until then…" she says with a wave. She walks into the portal which closes soon after.

"Who would've thought other me's daughter would end up here" Killian says.

"She was a bit odd… but seems nice" Emma says.

"Well love, look who was involved raising her" Killian jokes.

"A old, drunk you" Emma pokes fun.

"Haha Swan… come on, let's get back to our own little love."

Emma smiles "Yeah… she will probably be waking up for her bottle soon."

They turn back toward the house, Kilian's arm still around her shoulders "Thank you for all this Emma…"

Emma stops and looks at him "No… thank you."

 **Ok guest who requested it, I hope you enjoyed it. Thoughts?**


End file.
